The Monk and The Princess
by SuzakuMiko
Summary: What if in addition to a priestess, one would also need a guardian princess to summon a God? This story incorporates some of Sailor Moon idea.
1. The Suzaku Priestess and Princess

Chapter 1 - The Suzaku Priestess and Princess.

There was a stock clearance at one of the antique bookstores. The owner was now bankrupt and he was selling all his property. On the way back from school, Miaka and Hoshi decided to stop by to check out some of the old books to see if they can purchase any books for their ancient history club. They would also like to get some story books for themselves since they both love reading books.

Earlier Taka had already met up with Miaka in her school and promised to go for a date later that evening. Taka is the reborn form of Tamahome without his memories but even so he felt like he had known Miaka for a long time even though they have only met for the first time 6 months ago. They have been dating ever since.

A few glances here and there and they already found about three books on ancient culture and civilization. While Hoshi was trying to reach a book on ancient traditions which is something they didn't have, another book dropped onto the floor. Picking it up, she saw that the book was titled 'The Universe of the Four Gods', the same one which Miaka got sucked into two years ago.

Showing Miaka about it, they decided to find out why did the book showed up in front of them again and what's its connections to the dreams Miaka have been having. You see, ever since Miaka got sucked into the book she has become more and more a believer of destiny.

Together they paid for the book as well as the others. Excited about finding the connections between the book and her dreams, Miaka totally forgot about her date with Taka. Upon reaching home, they quickly pack their belongings and clothes because based on past experience they will surely be sucked into the book again.

Upon turning to the first page, they were engulfed within a red glow and disappeared from view. All that was left was the book with, open showing a picture of two girls who resembled a lot like Miaka and Hoshi.

Miaka and Hoshi appeared inside the book again together with Taka. Somehow when Miaka and Hoshi got sucked into the book, Taka was just resting on his bed so luckily his disappearance from the real world would not be so shocking to other people.

It seems that Suzaku has lost his powers and he needs his priestess and guardian princess to restore him his glory. Miaka and Hoshi landed in front of her warriors, in the Shrine of Suzaku while Taka took his place as one of the warriors. Everyone welcomed him back and was very friendly towards him but with him not having a clue of what's going on, he merely accepted their welcome gestures politely.

Then looking at Miaka in front of him he suddenly remembered those stories that she told him about a book and realize he must have got sucked in together with them and those welcoming him must be his comrades. Miaka seemed to know what he was thinking and she nodded her head in agreement.

As Suzaku's light continued to glow around them, a warm reddish glow emanated from Hoshi's chest and she instinctively raise her hands towards her chest. A ruby crystal materialized, floating in between her hands and then she moves her hands outwards and upwards to reveal the ruby crystal reddish shine.

As though possessed, she then declares "I hereby embrace the grail of Suzaku within my hands, that which contains the essence of Suzaku and must be presented during summoning to channel the combined powers of myself, the guardian princess and the priestess."

As Hoshi was saying this, Miaka and Hoshi's appearance have changed into the ceremonial manifestation of a celestial priestess and guardian princess.

Hoshi wore a red strapless dress with the top half lining her bust while the bottom half, her skirt, that is close-fitting extends from her bust all the way down to the floor while both her arms has arm plates with the phoenix bird engraved on it. Around her bust part of the dress there is a thick decorative layer with the phoenix bird ornament on it. Her bluish black hair was tied into an intricate bun with braids while some hair curls were dangling at the side of her ears.

Meanwhile Miaka wore a red v-neck robe with the v-shape extending down to her waist. A yellow cloth adorns her back robe and is tied in front at her waist into a ribbon. Her robe was straight and knee length with a transparent silk layer lining her robe and covering her legs and arms. She had gold bangles on her feet and wrist. Her hair was tied into a bun with a lock of hair dangling out and on her head she had a wreath with the phoenix bird ornament on it.

Both their dresses glowed in the red light and made it seemed they were both floating just slightly above the ground.

While Hoshi was offering the grail's powers, Miaka then spoke that through Suzaku, she will now bestow powers to the warriors. The spirits now have solid bodies with powers but cannot be harmed by other warrior's powers or blasts. Tasuki got more fire power while Chichiri got more magical abilities. His scar on his left eye was also healed. Now he has his eyesight restored to him.

After all that was done, a red phoenix bird appears and got absorbed into the priestess and princess. Their eyes glint with a fiery bird before both their bodies collapsed from exhaustion and their appearance returning to their original form.

Immediately the warriors brought their priestess and princess to rest while they discuss what just happened. They conclude that a new enemy must have appeared and stolen all of Suzaku's power until Suzaku has to conceal his remaining sacred powers within the priestess and princess.

For now, they needed to rest and the next day they will start adjusting to their new powers.

Somewhere an evil laughter can be heard and a voice that says. "Rest now Suzaku warriors for when the time comes I will crush all of you like little bugs."


	2. The Savior Monk

Chapter 2 - The Savior Monk

The next day, every warrior was up and ready, practicing their new abilities. Mitsukake can now use his healing abilities more than once, only for small injuries. However he can only heal large damages up to three times and after that his life force will be much weakened. Chiriko can probe into his enemies mind and Nuriko have more strength while Hotohori have a holy shield to complement his holy sword.

Though they have discovered their new powers, they still need to practice with it as they realize that this new power is linked directly to their emotion. So if they get too emotional, using those powers greatly elevates their intensity which not only can destroy the enemy but also their own body.

With all this development, the priestess and princess were still unconscious. One early morning, as Chichiri was preparing to meditate, he saw someone walk past his door. Peeking out he realize that it was the guardian princess. Glad that she has finally woken up, Chichiri wondered why she is up this early and where she is going. He wanted her explanation for healing the scar and so he followed her.

After a while it seems that she was walking towards the lake and the way she walks is not her own, kind of robotic as though she's being controlled somehow. Chichiri was curious and followed on and when he realized that she's going to commit suicide he tried to stop her.

However, when Chichiri tried to approach her from behind, he was blown away by a powerful blast of purple light from the princess. She turned around, smiling evilly and in her eyes purple light glowed. Chichiri concentrated on locating Hoshi's aura and find that it is completely gone.

Chichiri realized that Lady Hoshi must be under the enemy's influence and he had to break the link before she drowns. He concentrated even harder and as soon as he broke the connection, he immediately jumps into the lake to rescue her.

After searching for quite some time, he found her entangled in seaweed. He brought her up and notices that she was blue in the face and her heart was not beating. Fearing the worst, he quickly gave her mouth to mouth resuscitation but it didn't work.

Then Chichiri remembered reading a scroll about resuscitation and that it works better if the chest is pushed to get the heart beating again. Chichiri began to alternate giving her air and pressing her chest.

Five minutes later, Lady Hoshi coughed out lots of water and was semi conscious. Chichiri can still feel the enemy presence within her and need to cleanse her chi of the evil otherwise the enemy can still take control of her again. Chichiri brought her to her room and asked the maids to remove her top half.

As the maids undress Lady Hoshi top half, Chichiri had his eyes closed deep in concentration. The maids left and then a red glow surround Chichiri. Chichiri directed his chi, through his hands, into Hoshi's certain pressure points and it started channeling itself into Lady Hoshi causing her purple aura to diminish little by little. The enemy's grip over Hoshi was strong because Chichiri started to sweat and tire.

After two long hours, the process was completed with Lady Hoshi glowing in red aura and an exhausted Chichiri. Quickly dressed by the maids again, Lady Hoshi was immediately conscious but weak. Softly she apologized for the trouble she has caused Chichiri. Tiredly Chichiri replied that it's his honor and duty to protect both the priestess and guardian princess as a Suzaku warrior.

Nevertheless Hoshi thanked Chichiri sincerely from the bottom of her heart. Lady Hoshi explained that her true aura was aware all the time but she couldn't do anything because she was being controlled. She explained that when Suzaku entered her, her strength was temporarily weakened and the enemy took advantage to sneak in. "I am alright now, I just need to rest a bit more" continued Hoshi.

Before Chichiri went to rest, she explained that his best friend, Hikou wanted Chichiri's scar to be healed. When she absorbed Suzaku, she could hear Chichiri's guardian spirit requesting her to use Suzaku's power to heal Chichiri's scar, which will help him forgive himself and put the past behind him as his best friend, the spirit, has already forgiven him.

Hearing this, Chichiri now understood why his scar was healed and was grateful to Hikou and Lady Hoshi. Then aided by the other Suzaku warriors, he returned to his room to regenerate.


	3. A New Friendship

Chapter 3 - A New Friendship

After both Suzaku priestess and princess awoke, they were treated to a grand breakfast to welcome them. Lady Hoshi realized that Miaka and she should blend it to avoid being targeted by the enemies and so she asked Empress Houki for some clothes of that world and how to dress up in it.

Immediately the servants brought so many clothing and also taught the two young ladies how to put up their hair. Miaka had red hair and hazel eyes so she chose dresses that were harmonious to the red color. Hoshi meanwhile, had green eyes and black hair and she too followed Miaka's example.

After the make over, the two young ladies liked their hairdo but they were uncomfortable in the dress which restricted their movements. The Empress reasoned that its purpose is to make women very lady like by taking small steps. "But we are already young ladies so why must we act like one again", Hoshi mumbled.

Empress Houki heard it and replied that this method is a way of attracting men since marrying a good husband is the most important thing for women of this age. Miaka and Hoshi felt irritated that women of this age had to depend on men so much but realized that they have to respect that's country's norm or risk offending Empress Houki.

The empress brought them to the dining hall and as she introduced them, all the men were awestruck by the beauty of the two young ladies. Taka and Tasuki particularly showed such a big reaction because their jaws were agape. Nuriko noticed this, snap Tasuki back to reality and reminded him that he didn't like girls. Taka immediately welcomed Miaka to sit by his side while Hoshi sat at the last available seat, next to Tasuki.

While everyone ate, Hoshi was not eating very well. "I just recovered and don't have that much of an appetite", replied Hoshi when Chiriko asked why she was not eating as fast as Miaka. As usual Miaka just inhaled her food and everyone sweat-dropped as to how their Suzaku priestess is not affected by anything.

Hoshi also questioned Chichiri's whereabouts and some replied meditating while the others replied fishing. Tasuki said that this is his usual quiet time.

After everyone ate, Hoshi thought that Chichiri may be back from whatever he was doing and must be hungry and so, she excused herself to bring Chichiri some food and also want to know how he is recovering from the drain of energy in saving her. Indebted to him, she also plans to offer her help in anything that she can do.

She told everyone to go ahead with their plans and she will join them soon. As she reached Chichiri's place, she heard voices and peeked inside. There was no one else beside Chichiri on the bed resting so he couldn't be holding a conversation. Hoshi went inside and lay the food tray on the table and approach Chichiri.

She found him tossing and turning with sweat beads on his face and neck. She felt his forehead and said to herself, "Oh my God, he's having a high fever and it's all because of me." Feeling guilty she quickly ran out and came back with a basin and wash cloth to cool him down. She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want them to worry, which would disrupt their training and concentration.

As she cooled his forehead down, he was mumbling Hikou's name. Hoshi was well aware of Chichiri's dark past but wondered why would he still have these nightmares when Hikou has already forgiven his friend and even requested that Chichiri's scar be healed so that he could move on with his life and not dwell in the past.

As Hoshi was about to go rinse the wash cloth for the fifth time, a strong arm grab her and pulled her into the bed chamber. Then in a flash Chichiri's was on top of her and started strangling Hoshi. Hoshi wanted to cry for help but no voice came out. She kicked and struggled but Chichiri was too strong for her. "Why Hikou, why did you betray me? Give her back, give Kouran back to me!!" was all Chichiri said.

Then Hoshi realized that Chichiri was still dreaming. Suddenly she felt breathless, energy and life leaving her body. Her eyelids felt heavy and as she was about to lose her consciousness, the last thing she saw was Chichiri being pulled away and the other warriors bursting into the room.

SLAP!! "What are you doing strangling Hoshi? She's our Suzaku guardian princess, not the enemy!! Wake up Chichiri!!" Tasuki yelled. He had slapped his friend Chichiri in the face in an effort to wake him from his nightmare. Miaka rushed to Hoshi to check on her and realizing that she isn't breathing called for Mitsukake, the healer.

Mitsukake immediately raised his mark against Hoshi and as the light glow, it healed Hoshi. Then as soon as she was healed, she suddenly woke up gasping for air, hands fighting someone off. Miaka grabbed her hands and told her to calm down and that everything is alright. Hoshi looked around to find Miaka and all the warriors including a bewildered Chichiri.

"How… how … did you know … where to find … me, Miaka?" asked Hoshi barely sounding a voice. "We completed our training with our new power and decided to rest before continuing it to the next level," replied Chiriko. "Then as we entered the palace grounds, we heard screams from Chichiri's room so we went to investigate only to find this monk squeezing the life out of you" continued Miaka.

Immediately Chichiri bowed low and beg for forgiveness from both the priestess and guardian princess. Miaka was outraged that a monk could do such act and ordered him to go meditate and think over his actions. Hoshi wanted to explain that Chichiri was having a terrible nightmare and simply mistook me for Hikou but her voice still hasn't recovered from the strong force of Chichiri's hand.

So she used her hands to object Miaka's decision and with a soft voice she explained the situation. Then Miaka asked Chichiri to explain himself. "It's my fault and I deserve to be punished. If you release me I will immediately go away from here to meditate to clear my mind." said Chichiri.

As soon as he said that, Hoshi objected harshly with a hoarse voice that Chichiri going away will delay training and this is not good if we are to defeat the enemy.

When it has been decided that Chichiri is not going away, Hoshi asked Mitsukake why her voice is still so terrible. Mitsukake said, "Lady Hoshi, my healing power mainly got your heart beating and lungs breathing again but the damage from Chichiri's force on your throat cannot be completely healed by my powers because part of the damage was caused by trauma.

In essence, the wounds have been healed but your mind is suffering from its after effects so much so that your mind tells you that the throat is still sore. So I would recommend that you stop talking for your mind to completely relax and heal itself."

That is when Miaka decided that as punishment, Chichiri will be spending every moment with Hoshi so that Hoshi can relax around Chichiri and her mind will be able to recover from the trauma.

The others voiced the concern that Chichiri may try to kill Lady Hoshi again but Miaka said "Their proximity not only helps Hoshi but also Chichiri in training to use his newfound powers as well as control his nightmare."

The next day, as soon as Hoshi was awake and headed out of the room for breakfast, Chichiri was outside waiting for her. He did not wear his mask and said "Good morning, I hope you slept well." Hoshi nodded her head and mouthed the words "Where's your no-da?" Chichiri smiled and said "I am trying to put the past behind me, so the first steps are to not wear the mask and stop saying no-da.

I don't want to be always looking happy as that means I am pretending to be happy and that is not good as that way I am suppressing my past instead of accepting it."

And I guess you were about to say that you are glad for me, right?" Chichiri continued. Hoshi nodded her head and smiled and together they headed for breakfast.

With that begins a beautiful friendship. 


	4. Finding Love

Chapter 4 - Finding Love

Hoshi and Chichiri have been spending lots of time together. They go for walks and explore the palace together. Hoshi has even managed to bring out the mischief side of Chichiri because she once convinced him to disguise as Hotohori to scare the palace maids and guards.

Even during meal times, Chichiri seem to know Hoshi's favorite food and will serve it to her even before she has a chance to take it herself. Hoshi blushed that Chichiri is taking care of her too well. So one evening she writes a note for Chichiri stating that she is an independent girl and can take care of herself and she don't need a baby sitter.

Chichiri, looking downwards then said to her, "I don't consider myself your baby sitter or that I am even taking care of you. I am just being a good friend and a gentleman." Hoshi stared at Chichiri for awhile and understands that he is sincerely being her friend and not because she's the guardian princess. Just when Chichiri looked up at Hoshi's reaction she quickly smiled and nodded in understanding.

Hoshi has even joined Chichiri in his meditation, which surprisingly has helped Chichiri a lot as Hoshi's aura is calm and peaceful and once she sets her mind to do something she always get it done. So when he meditates he also benefits from her focus and concentration.

This has helped Chichiri in sharpening his concentration and focus which also increases his power. Chichiri can now absorb an enemy chi blasts and bounce it back as his own together with a bit of his chi to make the blast an even stronger one.

After two weeks, Hoshi's voice has recovered and the Suzaku team is all prepared when suddenly Taiitsukun appear and summons Hoshi and Miaka to discuss something private. Taiitsukun states that Suzaku power is derived from love and since Miaka and Taka are deeply in love with each other Miaka will have no problem in sourcing her power.

"But Hoshi, you have not experienced love and therefore won't be able to really give all your power to Suzaku and that is a problem." continued Taiitsukun. Hoshi replied "But I thought I am a girl from another world and we are not allowed to fall in love. Besides if I fall in love, it would be pointless because in the end I can't be with the one I love."

Taiitsukun replied, "It is true you are not allowed to fall in love, but Miaka did and her love was so strong that even Taka managed to find her and at last they are together, aren't they? And ever since then Suzaku has been growing stronger and stronger until recently the enemy Tenkou has somehow managed to steal all of it.

So you see the point of this rule is that it is made to be broken and only when broken then Suzaku can rise. Besides Tenkou not only wants to destroy Suzaku, he also has all of Tamahome's memories in seven jewels" Miaka gasped. Taiitsukun continued "With both your powers sourced from love you can then destroy Tenkou and retrieve those jewels."

With that statement, Taiitsukun vanished and the two girls came out looking glum. Miaka was saddened by this fact because Hoshi has denied love since they met in secondary school because she is afraid of being hurt by it. Before they met up with the others, Hoshi confronted Miaka and asked for Miaka's help in finding love because she wants to help Miaka, her best friend.

Miaka touched by Hoshi's willingness to be hurt by love for her sake, promised to try her best to help Hoshi find love and not get hurt by it. With that the two joined the other warriors and simply mention bout Tenkou and the jewels, skipping the part on finding love.

When Miaka and Hoshi had time alone, Miaka asked who did Hoshi liked in this world. Hoshi said "You and the warriors. I also love all of them but nothing like what you and Taka have." Miaka asked "How about Chichiri?" Hoshi replied that "Yes, Chichiri is nice and special to me and I have always favored him when I read him in the book.

But I thought he is a monk and not allowed any earthly pleasures." Miaka concluded that it's settled then that she will now try to fix Hoshi with Chichiri / Houjun. Miaka said "Don't the names just rhyme which proves you too are meant for each other." Before Hoshi could tell Miaka not to try anything stupid, Miaka had already dashed out as quick as lightning. Hoshi was left stunned of what she had just confessed and afraid of what Miaka might do.

The next few days, Miaka did nothing so Hoshi let her guard down. Then Miaka announced that it's time we head to the enemy Tenkou's lair to confront him. Everyone got prepared including Hoshi. The thought that Miaka was up to something slipped from her mind as she worry how to face the enemy.

On that day, Miaka and Taka shared a horse, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Hotohori each had a horse while Tasuki and Chiriko shared one and Chichiri and Hoshi shared one. Since Chichiri and Hoshi were good friends, they didn't mind much.

However Miaka was planning something with Taka in secret, hoping that the bond between Chichiri and Hoshi will grow stronger. Miaka couldn't use her own experience as a basis for building Hoshi's relationship with Chichiri so she had to come up with something entirely new.

Her plan was to let both Hoshi and Chichiri realize how important they were to each other. But it's going to be tough as both have heart of steel, thought Miaka to herself as she rode on the horse with her beloved. However Hoshi's heart might be softened with an act of sincerity from one who loves her.

Just as she thought about that, the ground beneath suddenly start to shake. All the horses panicked and run but one horse was too late and in a desperate attempt to escape, the horse threw off its passengers. Hoshi was the first to fall into the hole in the earth beneath followed by Chichiri. Miaka and the others barely escaped but were concerned for their comrade and princess.

Chichiri managed to cast a barrier for himself but Hoshi was too far from his grasp that he only managed to project a force field to minimize her impact on the ground. As soon as he landed safely he looked everywhere for Hoshi and found her unconscious with a broken leg. A bone was protruding out with a huge wound and blood was pouring out.

He quickly stop the bleeding and pressed the bone back in to minimize infection to an open wound. His only hope would be to find Mitsukake before it's too late. "Luckily Hoshi is unconscious, otherwise the pain of the bone being pressed back will be unbearable for her." thought Chichiri. Now all he can do is wait until she's awake and then they'll both search for a way out. 


	5. Survival

Chapter 5 - Survival

After some time, Hoshi wakes up and when she tried to move her leg, a sharp pain registered and she screamed in pain. Chichiri who was fishing outside quickly rush into the cave to find Hoshi in pain. Chichiri gave her drink some herbs which will help with the healing process and applied more herbs on the broken bone to prevent infection and expedite healing.

Chichiri then asked Hoshi to rest while he tries to contact the others to inform them of our situation. Hoshi asked why not Chichiri use his kasa and bring us out to where we last were. Chichiri said that he needs to know where we are landing otherwise we might end up in a tree of something like that. Hoshi nodded and went back to rest.

Chichiri meditated hard and was finally able to reach Chiriko who had the sharpest mind. He informed Chiriko of their situation and Chiriko said they are on route to Hokkan where Taiitsukun just notified them is the enemy's lair. Chichiri said they will meet up at Hokkan and ask everyone not to worry.

Night time came and when Hoshi woke up she was feeling much better and after eating some fish she volunteered to keep watch after sleeping all day while Chichiri rested. He protested but Hoshi was a better arguer. She said she has already rested all day and could not sleep anymore.

The next morning Chichiri carried her out of the cave. Outside was beautiful as she took in the mesmerizing beauty of the waterfall and its surroundings. Hoshi asked if washing her wound in the clear cool waters will help the healing and Chichiri agreed, only he doesn't know how to do it without getting Hoshi all wet. She understood his dilemma.

Then Hoshi had an idea. She suggested that Chichiri leave her by the waterfall and she will undress herself and slowly go to the waterfall. "That way I can clean myself and the wound and you, Chichiri do not need to be in an uncomfortable situation," continued Hoshi.

Chichiri disagree saying "What if something happen and I am not there to help you." Hoshi replied that nothing will happen because they are in such a peaceful place. "Besides I'll be singing all the time so that you know I am fine."

In the end Chichiri had to agree and did exactly as planned. While carrying Hoshi to the waterfall, Chichiri was a bit reluctant to leave Hoshi alone but he realized that Hoshi was probably shy. However, Hoshi wished that Chichiri had objected even more and offered to cleanse her wound with his delicate hands.

But she thought that maybe Chichiri agreed to her suggestion because he didn't want to feel uncomfortable with Hoshi undressed. Furthermore he is a monk and must practice his teaching and belief that is to not get involved in intoxicating activities.

Hoshi undressed her robe to reveal a smooth and silky soft fair skin. She refreshed herself under the cold water and slowly cleanses her wound. As she did this, she noticed that she felt less pain and the wound became less swollen. So she was convinced that the water had healing properties. She also started singing a melody just like she promised Chichiri.

It worked out quite well and Chichiri meditated to regain his power while listening to that melodious voice. Hoshi's singing calmed his mind and helped him go into a deep meditation that he has never experienced before. He felt so recharged after the meditation and that's when he realized that the singing has stop for quite some time.

He rushed into the waterfall to find Hoshi frozen to the spot staring at the rock opposite her. Chichiri realized it was a poisonous snake and told Hoshi not to make any sudden movements. Hoshi couldn't move any body part, only her teeth were chattering as she was freezing.

Suddenly the snake just strike at her but Chichiri managed to prevent it from hitting her by letting it bite his arm. Hoshi was shocked to see the fangs pierce Chichiri's skin and a painful expression on Chichiri's face. Then Chichiri fired a blats and destroyed the snake.

But he was injured and the poison was entering his system. Without thinking much and ignoring the freezing cold, Hoshi rushed forward and sucked the poison out. Chichiri was stunned to see her naked but that didn't seem to bother Hoshi. She just continued sucking the poison out and when she was done she tore a piece of Chichiri's clothing and bound it tightly around the wound to avoid it from spreading to the heart.

After she finished all that she looked at Chichiri's expression and only when seeing his crimson blushed face did she realize that she was naked. She quickly turns around. Both of them just sat still in the water. There was no response from either of them when finally Chichiri decided to ask Hoshi to go ahead and get dressed while he cleanses his wound.

No response from Hoshi. Chichiri reached out to touch her shoulder and found her skin ice cold. He realized she's in a hypothermic state and quickly grab a robe from the campsite to cover her and carry her towards the fire.

Chichiri began rubbing her skin against the robe to generate heat. He even added the extra blanket but they all seemed useless. Hoshi wasn't even shivering because when a person shivers, it means they are slowly recovering but this is not the case with Hoshi. She just laid there unconscious, still as a corpse.

He then realized that the coldness has spread into her insides and only human warmth is sufficient. Feeling embarrassed with what he was about to do, he convinced himself that it's for the sake of rescuing Hoshi. He thought also that since she was already unconscious Chichiri was sure that by the time Hoshi was up she wouldn't remember any of this and that only he will remember how they lay in each other arms, feeling each other's warmth.

He took of his shirt and start hugging, massaging and caressing Hoshi body under the blanket and all this while he did it near the fire. He felt her soft smooth skin and gently embrace it as though he would never have the chance again. He liked her a lot ever since he starts spending so much time with her.

After a while, he felt her body shiver and he hugged her even more closely. Her shivering decreased and her body temperature slowly was returning to normal. By that time, Chichiri was exhausted from all the turbulence that day and his energy drained from the snake bite. He was feeling drowsy.

Soon he too fell asleep and there you have two people very much in love with each other, only they don't know it yet…


	6. Love Blossoming

Chapter 6 - Love Blossoming

After bout 3 hours, Hoshi slowly woke up to a warm feeling around her to find Chichiri's arm around her naked body. She didn't realize at first, what this warm and cozy feeling this is for she snuggled closer thinking that it's some super warm blanket. After a moment, she shouted in surprise, which startled Chichiri and quickly grab a robe to cover her.

Chichiri aroused, blur at what the scream was. Then as quick as lightning he realized what had happen and turned crimson red in the face and blamed himself for letting him fall asleep. "Erm… uh… I didn't expect to fall asleep while keeping you warm and I didn't meant to take advantage of you or anything like that, I am sorry, real sorry," said Chichiri.

However instead of Hoshi screaming back, she merely nodded her head and proceeded to getting dress with Chichiri facing the other way. While dressing up, her skin felt different like it has been re-energized. She tried to remember what happen but all that came to her mind was being seen naked by Chichiri and the last thing she felt was icy coldness.

She then sort of understood why Chichiri needed to this to warm her back. She must have been too cold to be warmed by the blankets and fire. She thought that Chichiri must have been so conflicted in deciding what to do without corrupting his morality and tarnishing her purity.

Then she realized she could stand better now and her leg wasn't hurting so much already. She wanted to thank Chichiri for everything he has done or more like had to do and let him know that her leg is better but when she was about to turn around, Chichiri had already gone into the waterfall because she heard a splash just before she turned.

"I guess he wanted to clear his mind of recent events," thought Hoshi sadly, thinking that Chichiri must be feeling conflicted between his principles to not engage in stimulating activities and the temptation surrounding him, obviously referring to me.

Time seemed to pass slowly since that incident. They would take turns to peek at each other and wondered what the other was doing. Every time they did that, their heart raced and face blushed. Both Hoshi and Chichiri didn't know what it was they were feeling. Though Chichiri had been in love before, he couldn't remember exactly how it felt.

They were both eager to find out what is this feeling that was making them sleepless at night, feeling nervous all the time especially when the other one is missing, losing their appetite as well as concentration. How they wished that Miaka and Taka was here to help them.

Close to midnight, Hoshi dressed in her robe, got up and went to set things straight with Chichiri. She called him and surprising he woke up quite easily, evident that he too couldn't sleep. Hoshi wanted to understand this feeling so that she can get over it and ironic enough, to focus on the task at hand which is to find love.

She told Chichiri all her feelings and deep down Chichiri understood how she felt, but of course he didn't show it on his face. Hoshi said "To test my theory, I am going to kiss you on the lips. Don't be frightened as I just want to make sure if there is a spark between us." Chichiri agreed to the experiment for he too wants to know what he is feeling.

As Hoshi neared Chichiri, his heart raced again faster than ever before, almost leaping out of his chest. His palms were sweaty and his muscle tensed. When she kissed him, time stood still, his heart suddenly slowed down, his muscle relaxed and a warm feeling bloomed in his heart.

After the kiss, Hoshi said she felt nothing and concluded those feelings were simply boyish crush towards Chichiri. However Chichiri grabbed her waist and said "You did feel a spark but you are not admitting it because you are a girl and you feel shy to admit you have feelings for me. But I felt something, like a spark. Besides you didn't really feel the whole sensation because you were the one kissing me.

Now it's my turn to test my theory." Chichiri wasn't aware where he got the courage to express all those words out but nevertheless as Chichiri neared Hoshi to give her a kiss, Chichiri ignored all his monk teachings and decided to follow his heart, instinct. Hoshi meanwhile felt exactly the same way Chichiri felt when she kissed him.

The moment their lips locked, Hoshi felt the spark and realized she had found love and it was right in front of her all along. As soon as Chichiri separated his lips from hers, Hoshi felt breathless and before she could comment on it, Chichiri pulled her in for another deep kiss only this time rolling over onto the soft green grass with Chichiri on top of her.

One arm around her slender waist, while the other hand buried in her silky hair, holding Hoshi in place against his hard body as Chichiri kissed Hoshi's soft lips and warm neck. Soon enough they were locked in a tight embrace ignoring their surroundings.

All that matter was right in front of each other. It was too late to undo what he had done for they have gone too far down this road. They were both giving into their desires for each other.


	7. The Union of Souls

Chapter 7 - The Union of Souls

Daybreak came. They were still asleep in each other arms. Hoshi awoke to the sound of birds chirping and look at the serene face of a man in love. She traced his facial features until she came to his body and when she reached his muscular abs, he twitched and said "Hey, that tickles".

Hoshi startled that he was awake and pretending to be asleep, chuckled. She was surprised that a man that strong has ticklish points. "Come on let's continue with our journey to meet the others, after we have breakfast of course. I'll go get you something to eat," said Chichiri.

Hoshi got up, took Chichiri's shirt and wore it. "Um … you are wearing my shirt, "questioned Chichiri. Hoshi answered "Oh, don't worry, you look great without any shirt on," giggling.

Chichiri smiled sheepishly and Hoshi couldn't resist that cute smile so she kissed him on the cheek and Chichiri hugged her saying "You are my most treasured person in my entire life …". He then kissed her on the forehead before he proceeded to fishing while Hoshi packed her things.

While tying up her hair, she thought about yesterday night and that made her think. "Chichiri has done so much for me – he got bitten by a snake, save my live countless time and ignored his principles all for my sake. I need to give something in return, but what …?"

Only after she was done with her hair and as she looked at his shirt she was wearing then she knew what she had to do. When Chichiri brought breakfast and they started eating, Hoshi said to Chichiri, "I love you Chichiri and I know you love me too. You have sacrificed so much for me and in return I have decided to be one with you."

Stunned, Chichiri asked Hoshi if she was sure of this. Hoshi replied "I have never been this sure of anything in my entire life. You are the man for me, the one who completes me." "Alright, then we'll be one tonight and the next morning we leave for Hokkan," replied Chichiri.

The rest of the day, Hoshi prepared herself by cleansing her hair and body and purifying her thoughts and mind while Chichiri just meditate to calm his mind and soul so that even with Hoshi a part of him soon, he can still think straight. Hoshi also managed to make two rings as a symbolism of their union.

When the time came, both Chichiri and Hoshi were in their finest appearance. After they have said their vows and wore the rings Hoshi made on each other's ring finger, Chichiri scoops Hoshi up in his arms and lays her down softly on their bed made of soft green grass and flowers before covering her body with his own.

Chichiri began to slowly caress, kiss and at the same time strip Hoshi of every piece of clothing she had on while Hoshi just completely surrendered herself to her husband. Soon they were naked and felt each other's bare skin warmness.

Chichiri knowing it was passionate love, continued caressing and kissing Hoshi's lips, neck and every body part surrendering to his longing for Hoshi as though it was the last thing he'll ever do, hoping that it could fill the loneliness in his heart and restore him to the man he was, the monk in him slowly disappearing.

And while making love to her husband she slowly said these words, "Feel me, make me every part of you … The two of us will return to being one, not just in body but in everything … It's our souls that want to be together …Those feelings flow from so deep inside of us."

"So deep … so warm ... without limit. We'll never be apart again. ." said Hoshi. Smiling happily in their sleep, they were joined as one physically and in holy matrimony. In a whisper, Hoshi said to Chichiri, "You are me and I am you." Hearing this Chichiri hugged Hoshi and she snuggled closer.

That night Chichiri showed Hoshi passion and desire in a whole new light. Their first night together was nothing compared to that night. At this point, a red light shined inside Hoshi like a new born star.

The next day, Chichiri and Hoshi woke up very late for they still did not want to be separated from each other's embrace. But they had other priorities so they lazily packed their belongings and made their way to Hokkan. They had to go through jungles before climbing out of the valley and reaching the walk way. Before they completely leave the valley, Hoshi looked back, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I am going to miss this place and all the sweet memories it brings me," said Hoshi. Chichiri replied "Then, let's move on with our lives to create new happy ones with our memories here in the valley as a foundation." Hoshi, happy and warmed by those words step out of the valley and together they begin another journey unaware of what's inside of her.


	8. The Battle Within

Chapter 8 - The Battle Within

As they progressed through the walk ways towards Hokkan, they encountered many townsfolk people and kept asking for directions to make sure they were on the right track. Then Hoshi suddenly came across a peculiar sign glowing red and Chichiri realized that it was Nuriko's symbol and she had drawn it into the ground while Hotohori had cast a blast to it so that it glows red in the eyes of other Suzaku's people.

Touching it Miaka sensed that the others were already almost reaching Hokkan and they were only a few days journey behind them.

Enthusiastic about this finding, they sped up their journey. But their progress was slow for once in a while, Hoshi would feel very tired and they would rest a night at an inn. She didn't want to slow Chichiri down, but he insisted that she rests because there's no point reaching the enemy's lair all exhausted and not being able to help their comrades. Her now almost healed broken leg would sometimes hurt too so when they couldn't find an inn to rest, Chichiri would piggyback her.

After traveling about a week, they finally reached Hokkan. They began their search for the others and Hoshi suggested a food stall because Miaka would certainly be thinking about her stomach. Around the corner, a hooded figure was observing them. Chichiri's sharp sense detected its presence and proceeded to chase it, asking Hoshi to stay at the stall until she meets one of their friends.

She agrees. As Chichiri was chasing that person, he lost track of it and it suddenly crossed his mind that he shouldn't have left Hoshi all alone, that it might have been a trap to break them apart.

Immediately running back to the stall he found Hoshi gone, her belongings on the floor. He was frustrated and just when he was going to try to focus on Hoshi's chi, his other comrades found him. They cheered and welcomed him.

Then Miaka asked where Hoshi was, and Chichiri sadly explained that she has been kidnapped while he chased a suspecting figure. Taka scolded him for abandoning Hoshi but seeing Chichiri face, Miaka stopped Taka before he went overboard with his words.

Chiriko told the others that now the issue is to find her before something happen and to do that let's go back to concentrate all our energy to pinpoint her chi.

They all went back to the inn, Chichiri blaming himself and swearing that if something were to happen to Hoshi he will never forgive himself.

At the inn, the warriors formed a circle all focusing on finding Hoshi. Suddenly an image appeared in the center of the circle. The warriors were shocked not knowing they had such powers. Chiriko explained that this is not of their doing.

He continued that Hoshi must have managed to detect us reaching out to her and she has used that signal to project an image of herself so that we can find her. He also said we must hurry for Hoshi couldn't last long for before the projection end he could sensed that Hoshi was weakening by the minute.

Immediately they all rushed to Hoshi's location with Chichiri the first one out of the inn. As they neared the location, they were all surprised that Hoshi was casting a red shield around her to protect herself from the chi blasts of two hooded figures. Tasuki told Chichiri to save Hoshi while he and the rest handle the enemies.

Chichiri agreed and with that Tasuki shouted "Rekka Shinen" to get their attention while Hotohori and Nuriko battle with the two figures. The others protected Taka and Miaka. As soon as Chichiri got hold of Hoshi, she stop the shield and fainted in his arms. The two figures knowing they have been outnumbered simply vanished into thin air. Inspecting their hoods Hotohori and Nuriko realized they were just battling phantoms created by Tenkou.

Chichiri ask Mitsukake to heal Hoshi immediately. He extended out his palm and Hoshi was healed of the injuries and broken leg but she was still unconscious. Mitsukake asked that she be brought back to the inn so he can further inspect her health condition.

Back at the inn, Mitsukake checked her pulse and concluded that her body is not injured but very weakened from casting that projection and shield. He continued that there's a battle being waged inside Hoshi between the living and the dead and only her will to survive can help her win this war. Also if she doesn't wake up soon, her baby will die from lack of nutrition.

"Baby !!" Chichiri thought. Thinking carefully he slowly knew what Mitsukake had meant. The night they spend with each other as husband and wife had created a life, a miracle. No wonder she was always exhausted and hungry. "He is a father now" thought Chichiri and blushed.

Mitsukake replied "The baby she's carrying in her womb is the one that help her with the projection and shield and from what I saw I can only guess that the baby is Chichiri's because it has the same capabilities as the father and the mother provided the baby with Suzaku's glow and strength. With that statement, Chichiri blushed even more.

Everyone grinned at him for being so 'active' and 'mischievous' during his time away from the group. He couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore, so he turned SD and hid inside his hat. But when Hoshi suddenly uttered Chichiri's name while creasing her forehead, he immediately turned back normal and went to her side, grasping her hand and said "I am here. You are safe now.

You need to be alright and wake up soon for my sake and for our child's sake so don't give up. Keep on fighting", Hoshi smiled but still lay unconscious on the bed, no more response coming from her as though she heard what Chichiri said and continued her battle with his strength and assurance.


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 9 - The Calm Before The Storm

Days passed and Hoshi is still unconscious. Everyone took turns to spoke strengthening words to her, even the girl hating Tasuki. His reason for that is because she's no longer a girl but a woman and a mother to be. Chichiri was touched by this and felt helpless as he could not do anything. During these days he just paced back and forth, meditates and sat by Hoshi's side.

Even during his meditation, he was alert to any response Hoshi would give. After two weeks, on a bright and sunny day, when everyone had almost given up on Hoshi, she woke up with an exhausted Chichiri by her side and the other warriors all dead tired. Seeing how soundly everyone slept she slowly crept out of the room in search of food for she was so hungry she could eat a whole cow.

When she went downstairs, the innkeeper was just starting his business and she happily ordered some food for herself and growing child inside. As she was eating downstairs, Chichiri woke up feeling tired and suddenly startled because Hoshi wasn't on the bed. He panicked and woke up everyone else letting them know that Hoshi is gone. Afraid that Hoshi might have been kidnapped again he rushed out searching for her.

As he rushed downstairs, a familiar voice called out to him, "Chichiri, where are you rushing to go so early in the morning." Chichiri couldn't believe his ears and turned around to find a happy Hoshi about to eat a huge bread.

Speechless, Chichiri merely rushed to her side, hugged her and kissed her everywhere on the face. "Not here, Chichiri there are people watching," remarked Hoshi. "I don't care, let them watch and know how much I love you," replied Chichiri. Suddenly he shouted "Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up? Were you afraid of waking up everyone else sounding asleep? Why did you leave the room without a note? Do you know I was afraid you were kidnapped again?

Shocked to his reaction, Hoshi merely nodded sadly. He quickly hug her even more tightly and as fast as his voice raised it also quiet down to tell her "Next time don't do that again because every time you disappear, I get a heart attack" He planted a kiss on her forehead and released her from his strong hug as he could sense she was suffocating in it. She smiled reassuringly and continued with her meal.

Hoshi was now two months pregnant with a slight bulge. Her slender shape is still alluring if she wore her robe tightly but Chichiri wouldn't allow it even though Hoshi wanted to, to maintain her appearance in front of her husband. Chichiri stressed that wearing the robe tightly might disturb the baby's development and that no matter how big your tummy grows you are always beautiful in my eyes. "Is that a compliment?" asked Hoshi and Chichiri winked in agreement. It was blissful to see the couple still courting each other after marriage.

During the past one month, the warriors have been searching for the enemy's hideout but to no avail. Taka is now very close to the other warriors regardless of whether he has those memories jewel and Miaka is thrilled with this development. Miaka and Taka were getting closer until they can practically read each other's mind. Miaka wants to be one with Taka and make him proud by bearing him a child like Hoshi did for Chichiri but she has to remain a virgin to summon Suzaku.

Taka understands her desire but convince Miaka that helping Suzaku is more important now. "Then after we return to the real world, we can start our family and at that time I want at least three children" convinced Taka. Miaka chuckled but was still not convinced Taka felt that way until she saw how Hoshi was suffering from morning sickness, constant nausea and body changes that both she and Taka was sure that this family thing can wait until they return to the real world.

Besides Hoshi was in love with Chichiri, a character in the book so it make sense that Hoshi carried his child in the book since she can't do it in the real world.

Then just at they were beginning to give up Taiitsukun appears to them, in a mess and tells them that Tenkou's hideout is in Hokkan but under the ground and that's why they have not been able to find any clue. Taiitsukun further explained that she has been spending the last month hiding from Tenkou's phantom and that's why she couldn't get to them sooner.

Hearing that piece of information made the warriors, Miaka and Hoshi's spirit soared. Everyone started discussing a plan to attack Tenkou. The conclusion was to let the priestess and princess summon Suzaku using the ground zero as Suzaku's earthly destination so he can destroy the evil Tenkou at its source while the other warriors distract his attention.

After they have planned the strategy, they all proceeded to get some rest and regenerate their powers. However Chichiri secretly went to meet Taiitsukun to ask her what will happen if they were unsuccessful with defeating Tenkou. Taiitsukun said not only will this world be destroyed but Suzaku will also not be able to be summoned anymore. A shocked Chichiri asked why. "This is because Tenkou will kill Miaka and capture Hoshi to extract Suzaku's power from the grail she holds. With the priestess gone and the grail exhausted of power Suzaku is gone forever.

Knowing this Chichiri went back to the inn and he reached Miaka with his mind to ask if he can discuss something with her in person. Kneeling down before Miaka he begs firstly for forgiveness for asking her to do what he's requesting. Then he requested that Miaka somehow take the grail from Hoshi so that she can summon Suzaku without Hoshi because he didn't want to endanger her.

"I know I am being selfish with this request but if she wasn't pregnant I wouldn't mind letting her follow us. But ever since the pregnancy Hoshi has become particularly weak and I am afraid she can't withstand going against Tenkou. I am sorry for doing this and I know it's not fair to put you in danger and keep Hoshi safe but I have no other choice and if you want I am willing to cut 10 years of my life just so you can …"

"STOP", interrupted Miaka before Chichiri could continue. "I don't want to hear such things!!" continued Miaka. She said she understands Chichiri's situation and if he didn't ask this request she would have done it also. "It's because Hoshi's child is also my child because I'm the godmother. Hoshi just asked me and I agree to it happily," said Miaka. "Taka is the godfather," continued a smiling Miaka.

Chichiri was glad to hear that.

For now, the plan is to move out tomorrow after everyone has gathered their strength.

The next day, Miaka and Chichiri schemed to get the grail from Hoshi. Miaka asked Hoshi to have a trial run in gathering the power for Suzaku.

Miaka won't say the summoning spell. She just wanted to see it Hoshi have the strength to summon out the grail now that she's pregnant. She also wants to check if she and Hoshi can channel their powers to the grail.

Hoshi understanding her best friend's concern positioned her arm in front of her chest and it glowed. Then the grail materialized from Hoshi's chest and floated towards her hands that was outstretched and hover between them. She then raised the grail upwards and at the same time her robe changes. Just as she was about to begin channeling her powers, Chichiri shot a chi blast towards Hoshi, causing her to faint, her appearance changed back and the grail landing safely in Miaka's hand.

Before Hoshi passed out her eyes showed a look of surprise that Chichiri would hurt her while in his eyes she saw sorry, love and regret. The last thing she saw was Chichiri rushing to support her fall so she knew he didn't meant what he just did. He had no choice…


	10. The Battle

Chapter 10 - The Battle

Miaka tried to reabsorb the grail but she couldn't so she just kept it safely in her robe. Meanwhile Chichiri rushed to support Hoshi before she fell onto the ground. Slowly he lifted her and carried her to the room at the inn.

They then created a lie for the other warriors that during the trial run in summoning the grail Hoshi fainted and went into deep sleep. Luckily Miaka managed to get hold of the grail. Chichiri surmised that Hoshi must have been to weak with her pregnancy and all.

They were curious whether the grail will work without Hoshi and Miaka said "Don't worry, it's the same. The gods probably wanted me to concentrate on the summoning spell and so assign the grail to a guardian princess. Besides Hoshi and I are like sisters so the grail can surely recognize me".

Soon it was night and the time has come.

Everyone gathered outside the inn in a pitch black street and together they focused on finding an underground spot which emanated evil energy readings. It's as though someone had turned on the street light, they suddenly knew where they had to go and they walked on without needing any light. Meanwhile in the enemy's lair, seated on a throne was Tenkou.

He sensed their entire chi, all stronger coming to challenge him. But he feared nothing for he's invincible since he's a God. Thinking to himself, "Here I am figuring out how to capture the priestess and princess when instead they have voluntarily come to seek me.

As the priestess and warriors arrive, a voice greets them. "Welcome to my kingdom of darkness. With your help I will soon gather enough power to destroy all four Gods and break this barrier which will enable me to not only conquer this world but also the world where the priestess and princess come from. "Over my dead body will I surrender my powers!!" yelled Tasuki. "Oh! Indeed I will drain your powers until your body becomes lifeless," said Tenkou as he materialized in front of them. "Hmmm they seemed to be someone missing and my guess is the princess isn't here. No matter, because wherever she is, she will surely come to search for her friends." At that same moment, Chichiri hoped Hoshi will never find them.

Impatient Tasuki, enraged by Tenkou's words fired his iron fan, while Chichiri cast blasts all towards Tenkou who didn't even flinch. They realized he was protected behind a shield of some kind. The warriors immediately gathered their strength to collapse the shield. And all this while Miaka merely waited for the opportunity to summon Suzaku. With everyone was concentrating, Tenkou's shield began to collapse but Tenkou soon blasted the warriors with his chi.

This has somewhat disrupted their effort and caused Chichiri, their leader to bled. Miaka noticed this and wanted to ask Mitsukake to heal Chichiri but he denied saying we can't afford a distraction now. After some hard focus and strenuous effort, they finally broke Tenkou's shield causing Tenkou to fly backwards and hit hard against the wall.

Getting up slowly both warriors and Tenkou have been injured with the warriors suffering more injuries than Tenkou. Suddenly all 6 warriors split up and started attacking Tenkou from all sides and angles. Hotohori used his holy sword and shield to try to pierce his heart, Chichiri casting some spell to fire chi blasts, Tasuki with his Rekka Shinen, Nuriko trying to beat up Tenkou, Mitsukake healing his comrades every injury they sustained and Chiriko focusing on piercing Tenkou's mind to weaken his command in using his powers. Taka without his powers couldn't do anything except stay by Miaka's side, protecting her even if it means sacrificing his life.

However Tenkou has managed to deflect every single attack. He even managed to have a mind battle with Chiriko causing Chiriko to scream in pain when Tenkou was able to pierce Chiriko's mind and torture him from within.

Seeing all this tears up Miaka from the insides. She decided this was the opportune moment and proceeded to recite the Suzaku summoning spell. As she was reciting it, she also held out the grail in between her hands and raising it upwards, she started channeling her powers of love into it. Just as everything was going quite well, the grail shattered into pieces and fall onto the floor. Shocked by what she just witnessed, Miaka couldn't continue the spell and just froze there, realizing that something has gone wrong and with the grail gone she has lost all hope in summoning Suzaku.

The warriors shocked too, got distracted and Tenkou used this lapse in attention to chain them onto a wall. It was too late for the warriors to react for the next moment they all screamed in pain when every last bit of their powers get sucked by that wall and then gets absorbed into Tenkou. One can actually see Tenkou growing stronger and mightier.

Turning his attention towards the priestess now, he mentions "Sigh ... didn't you know that the grail can only be used by the princess and anyone else who tried to use it will only destroy it. After all that is why they call her the guardian princess because she guards the grail. You really have dug your own grave, priestess. Now let's see how I should take the live out of you. Ah ha, strangulation is the best way to see you suffer. As Tenkou said this, his huge hands grab Miaka's tiny neck and start squeezing the life out of her.

The warriors who saw this yelled at the top of their voice to ask Tenkou to let go of their priestess and fight them. Taka was struggling the hardest to escape the wall and though he didn't have any powers, his determination to save Miaka was all that he needed, as one can slowly see him freeing himself. The other warriors admire his bravery and perseverance that they too struggled with all their might and power. Sensing there almost escape, he intensifies the wall's hold and suction power and at the same time tightens his grip on Miaka's neck. The wall's heightened power did little in restraining the warriors but they next moment they witness was a huge setback on their fight for they saw Miaka's body become limp and lifeless. Happy with Miaka's death, Tenkou release his grip and threw her aside like garbage.

"Miiiiaaaakkkkaaa..." shouted Taka with all his might but Miaka didn't move a muscle. He struggled even more but Tenkou's wall was too much for him. After a while, everyone started to give up hope. The spirits have returned to becoming spirits with no body, the others drained and exhausted as though their life thread was now a mere single thread about to snap any moment. All was lost; powers and loved ones and there was no hope in sight.


	11. The Awakening

Chapter 11 - The Awakening

Back to the inn, a little boy was calling "Mummy mummy wake up". Hoshi was in some reality where this little boy whom she did not know was calling her mummy. Then she realized it must be her baby she's carrying in her womb. She hugs the child happily and kissed him so many times. She even wanted to play with him but the child kept asking her to wake up and that daddy needs her help. "Mummy you have to wake up now. Daddy needs your help urgently. Once you have saved daddy and his friends then you can play with me but for now please wake up and save dad" said the little boy. "Bye bye I'll see you very soon..." continued the little boy waving his tiny hand.

Hoshi suddenly woke up looking for the little boy but all she could see was an empty room. Feeling confused she wandered what had happen and that's when she remembered her last image before she became unconscious. "That Chichiri must have tricked me so that I surrender the grail willingly to Miaka. He must have not wanted me to follow into the battle for my own and his child's safety. How could he be so selfish and endanger Miaka too"

Without much thinking she quickly rushed out of the room and out to the streets but before turning into any direction she realize she don't know where they are. Going through the facts, she figured that if she and Chichiri are now one, maybe this connection plus the child I carry can bring me directly to him. So Hoshi concentrate hard on Chichiri and suddenly she disappeared. Luckily it was in the middle of the night so no one notice her disappearance act.

Appearing inside Tenkou's throne she watched in horror as the warriors including her beloved Chichiri dangling limp onto a wall, their face look worse than a dead person while Miaka was at one corner, lifeless. She rushed to Miaka's side to try to wake her but no response, she felt for a pulse when suddenly Tenkou came into view and said "Ahh here comes the guardian princess of the Suzaku grail. I suppose there's nothing you can do now that your cherished grail is in pieces," said Tenkou pointing to some red debris over the floor.

"So now that you can't summon your Suzaku, how about you come and be my mistress. You are kinda pretty though a bit round around the tummy. I'll make sure you live a comfortable life for eternity if you don't go against me", said Tenkou and he suddenly snap his fingers and Hoshi was in his arms. He was caressing her smooth skin on her cheek, just like Miaka's one when Hoshi slapped him in the face and said "I'll never join a monster like you. You deserve to rot in hell" with a disgusted face. When Hoshi finished saying that, Tenkou replied "Fine then, if you don't want to join me then you can join your priestess over there" and shot a blast at Hoshi, pushing her backwards to fall onto the floor hard and glide across the hall.

Seeing that, Chichiri tried to go to Hoshi's aid but he was too weak.

"Ha ha ha ha, Ha ha ha ha ... " laughed Tenkou proudly. "The warriors, priestess and princess have been defeated and it's only a matter of time before this barrier is broken and I am free." said Tenkou. At that moment, a tiny red glow glittered from afar until no one could describe what it is. Suddenly it grew brighter and brighter until when it came into view, a girl dressed in ceremonial princess robe was holding out a ruby glittering crystal, a red glowing aura around her and inside of her. "Hoshi-sama !!" exclaimed all the warriors with Chichiri exceptionally glad that Hoshi was alright. Tenkou threw chi blasts at Hoshi but she was unaffected by it. As her aura kept growing suddenly out of the corner of Tenkou's eyes another girl dressed in ceremonial pristess robe appear and she also had a red glowing aura around her. "Miaka-sama !!" exclaimed everyone with Taka especially relieved. Chi blasts thrown towards her was also useless. As the two girls come together, Hoshi knelt down, arms outstretched upwards, the grail shining ever so brightly and suddenly you can hear the words

The four constellations in the heavens and the

Four directions of the earth.

Strengthened by law, truth and goodness,

Please tell the protector of the South, Suzaku, that I will now speak the words.

From your dwelling in the heavens to the earth,

Reveal yourself to us.

For the good of mankind, please make extinct every kind of evil

By using your divine powers, protect us.

I ask only this, grant this request

Descend from the heavens and

Stand before me !

As Miaka was saying this, the mark of Suzaku warriors appeared on her neck, chest, knee, palm, wrist, foot and finally the forehead. A huge jet of red light engulfed the two girls and suddenly a piercing scream can be heard while a red phoenix bird was seen appearing out of nowhere flying around. This caused the wall holding the warriors to power down immediately and the warriors released with their powers back somehow ever since Suzaku appeared.

As the phoenix bird was circling around, unknown to Tenkou, it was creating a newer stronger barrier around him. By the time Tenkou realized it, it was already too late. All his blasts on the barrier was futile. Defeat dawning upon him, he released all his energy to break the new barrier. The warriors sensing the disruption immediately combined their remaining powers and enhanced the barrier, supporting it and delaying time for both Miaka and Hoshi to settle business with Suzaku and return with a way to seal Tenkou forever.


	12. The Finale

Chapter 12 - The Finale

In another dimension, both Hoshi and Miaka faced Suzaku Seikun, the Suzaku God. As usual the priestess who couples with the God is allowed three wishes. Miaka agreed to couple with Suzaku so that she can wish for Tenkou to be sealed away forever. In the meantime, Hoshi suddenly felt a soft warm glow in her womb. Suzaku Seikun was made aware of her pregnancy and was proud that she has managed to love someone so deeply to conceive his child. Suzaku Seikun continued that it's this child of love, which regenerate the grail and replenish it's powers. However this child can not leave this world so after she has delivered the baby, she is to leave this world and leave the child to the care of the father.

Hoshi was heart broken to hear this. She fell down to her knees and beg Suzaku Seikun to not part her with her husband and child. "Without them there is no point in living," reasoned Hoshi. "What is your point in saying that the source of your power is love and just when I found the ultimate love and created a child from it, you take it away from me after all I have done in summoning you by supplying you with my power of love." However Suzaku merely shook his head said that "This is the way it's supposed to me. I just didn't expect you to get pregnant with a child but you will get over it sooner or later. It will just be more harder and painful." After saying that he proceeded to couple with the priestess and they return back to the hall with a trapped Tenkou and their costumes return to their original form.

Without wasting more time Miaka began with "Kai-Jin, seal Tenkou now away and forever and let there be no chance for him to escape from his prison." As she said this the God symbol glowed on her forehead. Tenkou was then circled by a force field which slowly shrunk into oblivion casting Tenkou away into the darkness, never to return again.

After using her first wish, Miaka dropped to her knees, in pain from the beast God consuming her. Taka came to her aid and shared her pain but she told Taka that she was alright and won't give in. Taka replied "Don't lie, you are not alright and you don't need to always be so strong by yourself. The last time you coupled with the beast God, it caused you great pain that showed up on your body as deep slashes. So you can lean on me and use my life force, depend on it and together we will get through this. With those words, Miaka somehow felt her pain lessened a lot.

Meanwhile as Chichiri approached a dazed Hoshi, he cried happy tears that she was not harmed in any way and that they could now be together. As she heard the last few words she cried and sobbed into Chichiri's neck that she don't want to be separated from him ever but she had no choice because Suzaku told her that this child belongs to this world and after I deliver it I have to go back to my own world and leave this child to the care of his father.

Hearing that information Chichiri acted as though he was shocked. But deep down he knew there was another way that they could still be together in the real world. But he couldn't dwell on that thought any longer for the women he loves is heart broken because she has to leave this world after the delivery. Chichiri comforted her by suggesting that they treasure the next eight months together. But nothing he said could stop the tears rapidly flowing from her eyes.

Exhausted from the grief and battle, Hoshi fainted in Chichiri's arms, body limp and energyless. Chichiri exclaimed "Hoshi, Hoshi !! Wake up, don't scare me, come on wake up, open your eyes ! But Hoshi didn't respond. She just laid there unconscious. Mitsukake immediately checked her pulse and concluded that her body is just exhausted. "When I have regenerated my powers I will heal her body, but her soul is badly broken because her life force is erratic.

Only the power of love can restore her chi to its balanced state thus stabilizing her life force. Chichiri immediately said, "Hoshi Hoshi, I love you, I love you very much. You do know that don't you? Then why don't you wake up?" A voice spoke, it sounded like Hoshi but her lips was not moving and she was still unconscious. "It's useless Chichiri. I love you too with all my heart and soul but what's the point when I can't live with you. I have left this body because if I continue living in it, it'll only be a matter of time before I leave everyone and I don't want that to happen so I'm not going back !!" As they turned to where the voice was coming from, they saw Hoshi's spirit.

Chichiri wanted so much to tell Hoshi what Taiitsukun told him but he couldn't break his promise to Taiitsukun to keep it a secret until Hoshi leave this world. Chichiri proceeded to try grab the spirit and force it back into Hoshi's body but his hands went straight through her like it was thin air. Chichiri realized how stupid that was and went back to cuddling his beloved's body. Everyone else was so sad with what they were seeing.

Suddenly Chichiri said "If I can't live without you in life, then let me accompany you in death" and draw Hotohori's sword attempting to thrust the sword into his heart when Hoshi's spirit dashed in front of Chichiri. Chichiri look shocked and everyone thought it was from the pain of the sword piercing his heart but it wasn't. Thinking that Hoshi's a spirit and the sword couldn't hurt her, they all gasped when they saw the spirit turned solid around the heart just to hold the sword from penetrating Chichiri's heart

Chichiri was shocked, stunned to see Hoshi's spirit receiving the blow. He was speechless. "As long as I still exist, I will not let any harm come to you," said Hoshi's spirit. Chichiri was touched and happy that Hoshi still loved him so much even in spirit form. Suddenly Hoshi's spirit was thinning and almost disappearing. That's when Hotohori said "That sword was a deity's sword, which means it can also hurt spirits.

Shocked by this piece of information, Chichiri watched helplessly as Hoshi's spirit fall softly onto the ground, thinning while a red patch of blood appeared on Hoshi's body around her heart. "I … I guess … I have not … completely left my body, that a small part of me still wanted to live with you in life no matter … how short … a time, "stammered Hoshi's spirit.

As Chichiri was watching his beloved dying, a red phoenix bird flew from out of nowhere and landed besides Chichiri. The phoenix bird was touched by this love and cried a tear which healed the spirit's wound and Hoshi's spirit slowly floated back to her body and Hoshi opened her eyes to everyone tearful for they were touched by this love especially Tasuki who was crying almost a bucket full of tears.

It was at this moment that Miaka knew what she had to do and everyone agreed with her decision. The God symbol flashed on her forehead, "Kai-Jin, please allow Hoshi to live with Chichiri and her child for as long as possible before leaving this world." Suzaku granted this wish for he too was touched by this love. Hoshi thanked Miaka for using her last wish on her and told Miaka that she is indebted to Miaka.

Suzaku then said "Hoshi, I can only grant you six months of life in this world after the delivery and remember after six months, you must return to your world. Even though I am a God, there are still some wishes I can't grant." Hoshi nodded her head in understanding. For a very brief moment, she thought sadly that she only have a year plus to spend with Chichiri but she quickly smiled happily to everyone thanking them for their support and power. She changed her reaction quickly because she didn't want Chichiri to notice her sad look but of course he did.

She reasoned that she could feel all their powers and belief in her flowing into her as she was gathering and and channeling her powers for Suzaku.

Then Mitsukake asked Hoshi how she revived Miaka when she found her sprawled on the floor earlier. He remembered that he couldn't sense Miaka's life force and believed she was dead. Hoshi answered "Miaka wasn't dead but was suffocated so I merely re-activate certain pressure points when I checked her pulse and she could breathe again.

Mitsukake and the others understood now how their priestess suddenly came back alive.

Chiriko suddenly reminded Miaka that she still has one more wish. Miaka realized this and look at the warriors and princess and realized what the third wish was. "Kai-Jin, restore this whole country to it's former state of peace, prosperity and glory." said Miaka. while the God symbol flashed on her forehead again and this time after the wish was realized, she found herself not in so much pain anymore. Soon they found themselves back at the palace grounds and the young king and empress approach them to thank them for all they have done, from the bottom of their hearts.

Since Miaka has used up her three wishes she and Taka were suddenly surrounded in a red glow of light indicating it's time for their return to the real world. This time they didn't say goodbyes for they now that they are always together and will be forever. Before Miaka completely disappear, she said to Hoshi, "Take care of yourself and Chichiri and the baby. I am sure you will have a happy ending like me and Taka. See you soon." Hoshi nodded, convinced that Chichiri ahd herself will surely live happily ever after.

As Chichiri carried Hoshi back to his room to nurse her health back, Hoshi realized that Chichiri and herself will have to treasure each other more and consider every moment they spent their last one so that their short time together will be equivalent to a lifetime.


	13. The Conclusion

Chapter 13 - The Conclusion

After the battle, Konan was properous again. Hotohori's son and his empress ruled justly and they love their people and their people love them. Mitsukake, Nuriko, Chiriko and Hotohori return to Mt Taikkyou to be reborn. Miaka and Taka return to the real world and got married and a while later Miaka bore a son for Taka while Tasuki return to Mt Reikaku to become a bandit leader. Chichri and Hoshi stayed at the palace.

Hoshi was now nine months pregnant. Her tummy is huge and she's due next month so Chichiri never leaves her alone. One night as Hoshi laid in Chichiri's arms, Hoshi suggested that they think of a name for the child, a baby boy. Chichiri asked Hoshi how she knew for sure it was a boy. Then Hoshi answered, "I was woken up by a dream to go save you guys from Tenkou and in that dream a little boy called me mummy". Chichiri understood nodding his head.

After a silent moment, Chichiri said "This child was conceived out of love and has grown in the womb with the power of love so let's call him Aiko." Hoshi agreed and Chichiri caressed her round tummy until he reached her chest and felt a scar right at the heart. Chichiri asked what it was and Hoshi said it's the wound I got when the sword pierced into my heart as a spirit. "The phoenix bird must have purposely left a mark there, which slowly develops into a phoenix scar, as a proof of my undying love towards you, Chichiri."

The next moment, Chichiri lay her down on the bed and started kissing the scar and as he did that, Hoshi felt warm in her heart and a red light glowed in her womb.

Exactly a month later, Hoshi was crying in pain as she was about to deliver Aiko. Chichiri held her hand and the midwife kept asking Hoshi to push. After pushing for about 15 minutes, sure enough a baby boy was born. The midwife immediately cleaned the baby and gave the baby to Hoshi so she could hold him and comfort his cries. Chichiri softly touched the baby's skin and though others couldn't see it, Aiko opened his eyes and smiled.

The next 6 months passed by very fast but Hoshi wasn't too depressed about it because she has treasured every single moment of it. However Chichiri felt sad cause the love of his life is leaving him. But he knew Taiitsukun would keep her promise so he held onto it and put a reassuring look on his face before kissing his beloved by his side and getting up to go feed Aiko. Soon the day came for Hoshi to leave.

Aiko was sound asleep and Chichiri followed her outside to the palace garden where he used to always meditate. Chichiri grabbed Hoshi, pressed her against his hard body and kissed her deeply. Hoshi followed suite and the two were locked in a tight embrace that no one could break apart except destiny. For a moment time stop and the lovers wished that this would never have to end.

Slowly Chichiri let Hoshi go and the next moment, Hoshi was surrounded by a red light and she told Chichiri to take care of Aiko and himself. As she started to disappear, she heard Chichiri said "I'll find you no matter where you are" and she nodded. Then Hoshi was gone.

Just after Hoshi left, Taiitsukun appears and informs Chichiri to get himself and Aiko ready for they are about to be reborn. She explained that only when you and Aiko are reborn without your memories here in the book, then you can really live with Hoshi if your love is strong enough to find her without the memories of the book to depend on. "I can't guarantee that you will be reborn in Hoshi's world and time but having Aiko will make it easier in finding his mother because Aiko is after all part of Hoshi and thus has a strong connection to Hoshi." explained Taiitsukun. "I know I can do it just like Taka did for Miaka because I know our love is strong." said Chichiri.

The next morning, Chichiri brought Aiko to meet the Empress and young King. Chichiri informed that Miaka has gone back to her world and she thanks them for their hospitality. Chichiri also explains that he wishes to go back to Mt Taikkyou so that he can raise Aiko in peace. "Are you sure you want to go to Mt. Taikkyou? You can raise Aiko here properly and you will have all the help you need." said the Empress. The young King nodded in agreement. "It's the best we can do after what Hoshi-sama and Miaka-sama and their warriors have done for Konan," explained the young King.

But Chichiri insisted that they go back to Mt Taikkyou because he needs to be at a place that doesn't remind him of Hoshi otherwise he will go mad. The Empress and young King both nodded in understanding as they knew this palace is where Chichiri met Hoshi and began their relationship. So they let Chichiri go. Chichiri lied to them because he needs to go to Mt Taiikyou to be reborn again and he didn't want to mention this to the Empress and young King because they wouldn't understand.

After Chichiri said his farewell, he left for Mt Taikkyou using his teleportation abilities.

The moment he arrived there, Taiitsukun was already waiting for him. She cast her magic onto Chichiri and Aiko and they turned into jewels before flying out into the heavens. Taiitsukun prayed that with Chichiri's love they would be reborned in Hoshi's world and time.


	14. A New Beginning

Chapter 14 - A New Beginning

Back in the real world, Hoshi's long term disappearance was cleverly covered up by Miaka who created an elaborate story on how Hoshi travel to Europe during the one month holiday. Miaka has helped her get some Europe pictures of the Internet as proof of Hoshi's travel.

As Miaka return to her home with the pictures, she saw a red light coming from her room window and realized Hoshi must have come back. She rushed into her home and room. On the floor she found Hoshi, dressed in her school uniform.

Soon, Hoshi awoke and found herself in Miaka's room with a grinning Miaka. Miaka hugged her best friend and told Hoshi that she continued to read the book after she returned to keep up with developments. Just then Hoshi said, "Where's the book? I want to read it to find out what happen to Chichiri and Aiko, her baby boy." And just as Miaka was about to reach for the book on her desk, it disappeared in a red glow. They were too late. It seems that the book doesn't want to be found for when Hoshi searched at the library, they said there no such book was ever recorded in its database. The book doesn't want Hoshi to know that Chichiri and Aiko has been reborn so that she can meet them by fate.

Hoshi was sad but glad to return. Keeping those memories of life in the book close to her heart, she lived on. She studied real hard and aced her high school exams. The next year she graduated high school and she is now in college as a freshman. She is studying fashion and interior design because she hope that career will take her to everywhere in the world so that she can find Chichiri.

After 2 years in college, she was approached by many boys but she turned all of them down because she knew deep down they weren't the one for her. Hoshi has also grown more beautiful and mature. She and Miaka remained best friends. Miaka also aced her exams and graduated from high school together with Hoshi. Miaka is now in college studying Business Administration while Taka is working as the college basketball coach. In the summer of Hosho's second year, Miaka and Taka got married and Hoshi was Miaka's bridesmade while Miaka's brother was the Taka's best man. How Hoshi wished that the best man was Chichiri. Miaka comforted Hoshi and said "Don't worry. You will meet him one day." Hoshi smiled in acknowledgement.

When it was time to throw the bouquet, all the girls rushed to see who can catch it except Hoshi who just stood by the side happy for her best friend. As the bouquet was thrown, a strong wind blew the bouquet away from the girls rushing to get it and into Hoshi's surprised hand as proof that she will soon meet her match. "Even fate is on her side, see?" said Miaka to Taka and then Miaka winked at Hoshi and gave her the thumbs up to not give up.

For the third and final year, during her internship, she worked as a fashion consultant at one the designer labels department store. At that time Miaka was already three months pregnant and knowing how Miaka felt, Hoshi would go visit her during her lunch break with some soothing food to help Miaka go through the pregnancy early changes. While on her way to buy something, she stumbled upon her colleagues trying to calm down a small boy crying. She thought to herself that the boy must have gotten separated from his parents and was now lost. The small boy was mean to her colleagues, pushing them away when they tried to bring him to find his parents.

Offering assistance she spoke to the small boy, "Hey there, I know you are not supposed to talk or follow strangers and that's why you are mean to them, right? Well how about I give you this trinket of mine and you stop crying and listen first to what I have to say." The boy stopped crying. Looking into the boys eyes she had a feeling of deejavoo. "This trinket of mine is very precious to me. Someone I love gave this to me and I wouldn't be a bad person if I give something I treasure to you, right?" continued Hoshi. The boy nodded and allowed Hoshi to take his hands and guide him to the information counter so he can be reunited with his parents.

Hoshi asked what his name was and the boy replied "Aiko. It was given to me by my mother. She has gone to heaven now and from there she always watches over me" Hoshi was immediately reminded of her son in the book also called Aiko, which means 'Love Child'.

At the information counter, Hoshi requested that an announcement be made to the parents of a boy named Aiko. After about 15 minutes a man came rushing by the information counter and when Aiko saw his father, he immediately rushed to his arms. His father hugged him tightly and said "Next time don't go missing again cause every time you disappear I get a heart attack." Hoshi was shocked to hear those words because Chichiri had once said something like that to her too. She brushed off the thought that this man was Chichiri from her mind as the man approached her wanting to thank her. When the father was right in front of Hoshi, he introduced himself as Masato and thank her for her kindness in returning Aiko to him.

Hoshi noticed that this man was quite young to be a father and without futher delay, afraid of appearing like she was observing him, she said that it was the right thing to do. "Besides no child this young deserves to be separated from his parents," thinking sadly about her beloved child Aiko in the book without his mother and wondered how he is doing. At that moment Aiko exclaimed "Oops I forgot to return you the trinket you gave me. Here it is," and Aiko placed the trinket in Hoshi's palm. When Masato, the father saw the ring, he instinctively grab it and observe it. He realized that it's exactly the same with the one he gave his wife and the one on his finger. As he compared the ring in his hand to the one on his finger, Hoshi noticed too the similarity of the two rings but denying any possibility it could mean Hoshi just said "Um, excuse me Masato-sama but may I have my ring back." Masato quickly asked where did she get this ring and Hoshi replied that someone she loves and who loves gave her that ring. She didn't mention about the book because nobody would believe her.

Masato then asked softly whether her name was Hoshi and Hoshi shocked by how he knew her name, simply nodded. Just then Aiko complained that he was hungry and Masato gave the ring back to Hoshi and asked if he can see her again. Hoshi simply replied that she will be working at the designer labels department store for her 6 months internship after which she quickly covered her mouth, unaware of why did she just told a complete stranger that piece of information. Masato smiled at her straightforwardness and left with Aiko to find something to eat. Hoshi just stood there dazed, wondering whether could this be Chichiri reborn with her son and that's why he has the same ring as Chichiri and a son with the same name as their son.

The next day Masato came to look for Hoshi again and she blushed that a man showed so much interest in her. Masato asked if she would like to join him for some sushi and she agreed since it's also her lunch break.

Together they left the store and head out for their nearest sushi restaurant. And there you have it, Chichiri and Hoshi reunited once again and beginning a new life in the real world.


End file.
